


Saturn

by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, Minor Character Death, Percival's Funeral, Songfic I guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard/pseuds/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard
Summary: Six months after it's discovered Grindelwald had been impersonating Percival Graves, President Picquery decides it's time to give him a memorial service





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouKnowWhoIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowWhoIAm/gifts).



> Tina is going to be saying lines from Saturn by Sleeping at Last. I really suggest you listen to the song because it's great.

Violins played as they carried the coffin. It had been six months since they found out Grindelwald had been impersonating Percival Graves. Six long months of searching for the Director but to no avail. They had tried to get the information of Graves’ whereabouts from Grindelwald but he refused to tell. 

So, after six months of searching and not finding any substantial clues as to where he could be, President Picquery decided it was time to give Graves a memorial service and funeral. It was the standard memorial service every auror who died in the line of duty got. But this time the Head of Magical Law Enforcement wouldn’t be leading. It would be Madame President. And unlike every other service there were no jokes to try to lighten the mood. There was suffocating solemnity in the air as the Heads of MACUSA’s other departments carried a far too light coffin.

Picquery was the first to go up and speak. She got halfway through the normal speech about how well the auror served and how they would be missed before she stopped. She looked up from the papers the everyone had assumed were Graves’ notes. She shook her head, “I can’t do this.” And she went back to her seat.  
There was a long pause of silence before anyone made a move to go up and say something. Tina made her way up with tears in her eyes. She looked at the crowd of aurors. Aurors who had all been affected by Graves in some way. Whether he had personally trained them like he had Tina or if he simply stood up for them when they were blamed for a mission gone wrong. She looked at the empty coffin as she spoke, “You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death..” She paused to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face. “You explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time. That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week after the service Tina had been tasked with cleaning out Graves’ office. No one else had been willing to do it so she had volunteered. As she was cleaning she had found a stone. The stone was flat and smooth. It had MACUSA’s seal carved on one side. Tina rubbed her thumb over the seal. Of course Graves would have something like that in his office. They all used to make fun of his. Saying he was married to his work. She smiled mournfully at the memory when the stone began to glow blue. She dropped the stone in surprise and a blue Graves was in front of her.

“Hello, Tina,” he said, “if you’re seeing this I’m..well, I’m dead. I can’t really think of any other reason you’d be going through my office.” He lightly chuckled before becoming serious again. “So, I’m dead. And I’m so sorry. But please, whatever happened, however I died, don’t blame yourself. Because I know you will. Whatever happened was my fault. I wasn’t strong enough. I didn’t think quick enough. I don’t know. What I do know is it wasn’t you.” He gave her a small smile, “before I go, I have one more thing to tell you. Since you could never help but ask for me to say it all again. Make sure you find a pen this time, it’ll be the last you hear this.” Tina scrambled to find a pen or quill, Hell, anything. As she searched he taught her the courage of stars. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. He explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. When he finished she could see tears in her eyes, “I’ll miss you Tina. You were like the little sister a had. Goodbye.” The blue Graves disappeared and she was left, stunned, all alone in his office with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears for the boss, mentor, friend, and part of her family she would never see or hear from again.


End file.
